The present invention generally relates to a gas fired hydronic water and space heating system for use in typical recreational vehicles such as a motor home, boat and the like.
Heretofore, recreational vehicles, such as campers and travel trailers, have traditionally employed gas fired, forced hot air furnaces for space heating along with a gas fired, tank type, water heater to supply domestic hot water. However, motor homes, having a combustion engine available for generating heat, have typically tapped the hot engine cooling medium for such heating.